


You are mine.

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Hurt Mike Ross, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Harvey, Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Mike ends up at Harvey's door.





	You are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Mike sighs and knocks on the door.  _ Please be up at this time Harvey. _ The door opens and a sleepy Harvey stands. His eyes widen when he sees the state that Mike was in. He lets him in and Mike walks inside and sits down on the couch. Mike sighs as he sits on the couch. What the hell happened, Mike?" Harvey asks. "Trevor," Mike said and Harvey hands him a cup of water. 

Harvey hates Trevor and hates that Mike still goes to him." Why?" He asks crossing his arms. "I wanted to see him. I know you hate him but he was my closet friend. He wanted me to more than friends but I told him I liked someone else. He got mad and hit me and tried to drag me into his room. I kicked him and ran off and came here." Mike spoke fast but his voice breaks at the end. Harvey sits down. "You know you are never going back to him." 

"I know Harvey," Mike says looking down at the floor. His covers his face and his body begin to shake. Harvey rests a hand on Mike's shoulder and squeeze. You can cry Mike it's okay." Harvey spoke softly. Mike lets out sobs and wails as he cries. After a few minutes, Mike stopped crying and wipes his face with his sleeve. He notices that Harvey hadn't even left his side. "Thanks for letting me in," Mike says as he glances at Harvey. 

"So who is it that you like?" Harvey asks. "What are we playing 20 questions or something?" Mike question. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that Harvey allowed him to wear. Harvey smirks. "Maybe. Just answer my question." He says. Mike laughs. "Okay well, I like someone at work. He works in an office and talks to a red hair girl." Mike says and looks at Harvey. "Me?" A confused look came across his face. "Yes, I was drawn to you when we first met." Mike blushes. Harvey smirks and moves closer to Mike. 'Good cause I do too." Harvey quickly smashes his lips on Mikes. Mike kisses back and was now sitting on Harvey's lap. They pull apart and both were breathing heavily. 

Mike rests his head on Harvey's chest listening to his heartbeat. "Guess that answered my question," Mike mutters. "What was your question?" Harvey asks. "Why are you so protective of me?" Mike said and Harvey huffs. Mike smiles and kisses Harvey. Harvey bites on Mike's lips and Mike moans. He begins to grind against him and pants out. "Oh god... Harvey, please take me." Harvey growls and picks him up and heads to the bedroom. Clothes scattered all over the floor. Harvey hovers over Mike and kisses him on the lips and moves between Mike's legs. Mike gasps as Harvey put his lips around the head of his cock. Harvey begins to bob up and down. "Oh...Harvey!" Mike moans placing his hand in Harvey's hair. Harvey hum sending pleasure through Mike. 

Harvey pulls off and kisses Mike. He opens the nightstand drawer and takes out a bottle of lube and opens the tap and puts some on his fingers. He puts the bottle on the ground and places a finger on Mike's pucked hole and moved his finger in a circular motion." This is gonna sting so relax." Harvey says and inserts the finger into Mike. Mike gasps and pants. "F-Fuck!" Harvey gently moves the finger and moves it in and out. He does that a few time and adds another finger. He curls them and Mike gasps and moans. Harvey smirks and pulls them out. He grabs the bottle of the floor and puts some lube on his cock and strokes his cock. He lines himself up and looks at Mike. "Go," Mike says and Harvey pushes in."Ngh!" Mike winces. Harvey stops and allows Mike to get used to his cock.

"Please move." Mike pants out. "You sure?" Harvey asks. "Yes!" Mike nods his head. Harvey moves his hips and thrusts in and out. Mike moans and Harvey continues. Mike grabs the sheets and moans. "Harvey go faster!" Mike moans out. Harvey moves his hips faster and Mike moans out and wraps his legs around Harvey. Mike moans loud as Harvey hit that sweet spot. "Oh god, Harvey! Fuck! Yes right there!" Mike moves his hand and stroke his cock. "Fuck I'm getting close!" Mike warns. Harvey pants and grunts. He pulls out and flips Mike on his knees and brings him close to his chest. He slams into Mike thrusting into him deep. Mike moans and strokes his cock and cries out as he cums all over him and the sheets. Harvey grunts and cums inside Mike. He pulls out and both pant. 

"Fuck that was amazing!" Mike says as he and Harvey lay on the bed still naked and covered in cum. Harvey chuckles and kisses Mike on the forehead. "Good now let's rest we have work in the morning," Harvey says. Mike whines." Why!?" Mike pouts. Because it is our jobs. Now rest puppy and you might get a treat in the morning." Harvey says and Mike smiles. He rests his head on Harvey's chest and closes his eyes."I love you, Mike." Harvey says and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
